zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Who Meant Everything To Me
(This continues where The Bunny Who Healed My Heart left off, taking place during the same evening. Both Nick and Judy´s POV:s are shown here too) It was getting late. This is where I usually start to feel exhausted during normal days, because I wake up so early to work. There was no hurry that night, though. We were staying night at Nick´s childhood home. We had just shared dinner with his mother, and been outside looking at the stars. I was getting tired, so Nick carried me gently in his paws towards the house. While half-asleep in his arms, there was a special feeling I never felt anywhere else. It made me think of how it happened. A fox, a species of animal our kind used to fear and mistrust had won my heart. There´s beautiful irony in that, but there´s a reason why it all happened. A lot of my friends seem to think that Nick was the first of us to develop romantic feelings, with him flirting in the police car during our first task and muttering “You know you love me”. But in reality, it was I who started to have feelings for him first. The more I got to know him during our first adventure, the more I saw myself in him. I felt genuine care and empathy towards him that was unparalleled. The fact that he taught me the truth about the world around us and made me overcome my prejudices strengthened those feelings only more. Even though I was never in a hurry to get a boyfriend, I soon realized that Nick had all the qualities I valued in a man. He was caring, loyal, gentle, funny and felt like that missing part in my life. When the opportunity knocked in and he wanted us to be a couple, I was ready for that. Thinking about that had woken me up a little as we came to Nick´s house. His mother was already asleep, so we went upstairs towards our room. ''She went to take a shower, while I got ready for bed. I had taken a bath rather recently, so I didn´t need a shower at the moment. ''Even though I used to live here a long time ago, I never had anyone sleeping with me in this room before. ''This would be an exception, with my love going to share the bed with me. ''I wasn´t sure what she was thinking about tonight, but my guts told me that it possibly didn´t differ that much from what I was thinking about. ''The way she changed my life. All the things we had in common with each other. How she had the best qualities I valued in a woman. ''Every time we had a moment like this, those thoughts filled my head. ''Judy was the greatest thing that had happened in my life. She wasn´t some helpless little girl, but a brave and strong friend who was always there for me. ''The highlight of it all was when she showed her feelings for me, especially the moment I could feel her resting her lovely head on my shoulder and kissing my cheek. I finally had found the one. ''Putting my clothes aside, I went to bed. Even though it was bigger and cozier than the one we had in Grand Pangolin Arms, I had always felt lonely sleeping in it. ''But not now. In shower, I had put down my casual city outfit and was washing myself. A cool shower after a warm day was just what I needed. I was still in my thoughts about my dear fox. Even though I was still myself, being with Nick did bring out a part of me I didn´t think would show up so soon. My most romantic and feminine side. Even when I was all alone, thinking about him like that put a smile on my face. I was indeed in love. And happy for it. Letting out a slightly tired sigh, I turned off the shower and wrapped towels around my body and ears. As I had gotten dry, I went to get my nightwear from my bag. It reminded me of how I used to feel homesick when I first moved away from my home. There was no homesickness for me anymore, though. Wherever he was with me, that was where I felt I was home. I didn´t even wear the same pink pajamas I wore in my apartment anymore. Instead, I put on my new babydoll nightgown of the same color. It represented how passionately I was in love. I went to the bedroom, where Nick was waiting. He gazed lovingly at me, wanting an affectionate moment with me again. Not only did he love me for who I was, but he seemed to admire my physical qualities. The fox was the first mammal to ever call me beautiful after all. ''Beautiful, yes. Because that´s what she was. ''From her petite but strong figure to her adorable purple eyes, Judy was one enticing rabbit. ''When she walked past the moonlit window towards the bed in her nightgown, she looked like something out of a lovely dream. ''Judy didn´t lie down on the bed just yet. She sat on my lap, and placed her paws on my shoulders. ''Flirtatiously, she wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled, without saying a thing. ''I was very pleased that it had gotten this far. There was a flame in her heart that wanted to break out. I was more than willing to let her break it out. ''She pressed her body against mine, scratching my chin playfully. Slowly, she moved her head towards mine too until our lips met. A kiss was imminent. ''If every mammal in Zootopia had their personal paradise, this is what would happen in mine. Moments like this with her were pure happiness and bliss for me. Looking into his handsome face, it brought me great joy that he enjoyed this too. It felt so good to let that flame in my heart out. He deserved it. With the mutual feeling between the two of us, I´d be always there for my darling Nick. My big orange teddybear would always welcome me in his embrace. He did so now too, as I fell asleep in his strong arms. My favourite sleeping spot in the world. Nick was the light in my life. The fox who meant everything to me. Sighing blissfully, I still said one thing to him before sleep. The most sincere thing I could ever say about him. “I love you”. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from Judy´s POV